Let Me Be Your Wings
by Love's Symphony
Summary: After a teenage girl watches one of her favorite movies, she finds herself transported into the story itself. Now she is sister to none other than Thumbelina. When Thumbelina goes on her big adventure, Violet comes along for the ride. But when she meets a prince of her own, is she willing to sacrifice everything for true love? Cornelius/Thumbelina, OC/OC. OC POV.


A/N: I have been watching this movie a lot lately, and this idea came up when I was watching it, and it will not leave me alone. So, I decided that I had to write it.

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I OWN NOTHING. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time...

Today was an exhausting day for me. My older sister had asked to babysit for her, and she just picked up my 5 year-old niece. She was like a wound up spring that just wouldn't unwind. To say the day was busy would have been an understatement. From having to follow her down stairs, to looking for toys, to having to chase my three dogs with her in the backyard, to many other things. My brief moments of relief only came when she asked for a snack, or sat down to watch episodes of My Little Pony, (which I was secretly a fan of).

Finally, I some time to myself. So I decided to watch one my favorite movies of my childhood, Thumbelina. Being in the mood for a rush of nostalgia, I found myself going through my bookshelf of movies, I finally found the one I was searching for. put the disc in the DVD player, and pressed Play on the remote. Leo went over to my recliner and climbed onto the seat. He was obviously waiting for me, so I climbed in beside him, and kicked out the footstool.

As the movie started, a big smile spread across my face as I heard an instrumental version of my favorite song, "Let Me Be Your Wings". No doubt I would be singing along later. I giggled to myself as I grabbed one of our plush blankets, and settled in the chair, ready to enjoy the movie.

The words, Once Upon a Time in Paris appeared on screen. They were followed by a bird in flight, singing and gliding through the city.

La, la la la la la la la la la  
If you follow your heart  
ho, ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho  
When you follow your heart

The bird landed on top of a building and turned towards the audience, removing his hat in introduction, "Hello! Welcome to Paris, city of love. Who am I? I am Jacquimo! Swallow Extraordinaire, and lover of beautiful things." Jacquimo placed his hat back on his head, and took off in flight, singing once more.

You're, sure to do impossible things,  
If you follow your heart.  
You're sure to fly on magical wings,  
When you follow your heart!

Jacquimo dipped a wing in the river as he glided past a bridge, and flew up to land on top of a statue that was perched on one of the towers of Notre Dame, "Oh, that is very nice, nes pas? And I like what it is saying. It is saying, follow your heart, and nothing is impossible!"

He took off again disappearing through a cracked stained-glass window, landing in what seemed to be a makeshift home.

"You're sure to do impossible things," Jacquimo sang, extending the note. He let out a high-pitched "oh." Then he said, blowing a kiss, "I love the sound of my voice."

Jacquimo started singing once more, finishing his song with a flourish.

When you follow your heart!  
When you follow your heart!

He then got comfortable and leaned back into a big plush cushion, "I love great romances. I myself am a swallow of great pleasure."

He gestured to a vast array of books and said, "These are stories about people with impossible problems." He then proceeded to list a few of the books, and then added with a chuckle, "But the most impossible of all the stories, is impossibly small. The story of Thumbelina."

* * *

After the movie was over, I moved a few loose stands of blond hair out of my face, then proceeded to get up. After shutting the TV off, and decided to get ready for bed. Slipping on a black long-sleeved shirt with matching Mickey Mouse bottoms, I was about to climb into bed, when I heard my mom yell, "Violet! Could you take the dogs out please?"

Letting out, a heavy sigh and slipped into the fuzzy purple slippers that I had gotten as a present last year.

"Leo, Misty, Bailey!" I called, as they came running to greet me at the back door.

Opening the door, I barely had time to move out of the way before the dogs bolted out the door. As I followed out behind them, I took in the refreshing scents of our nearby flower garden.

I laughed as I watched Leo attacked Bailey, almost dangling by her collar, While Misty just laid down, happily content in the grass.

I grabbed one of our fold-out lawn chairs and placed it in my favorite spot, on the small porch, with my two rose bushes on both sides. Noticing my bushes needed water, I went into the garage to grab the watering can. After the plants were watered, I sat down and watched Bailey break up a small fight that had broken out between Misty and Leo. Then Bailey proceeded to lick little Leo clean. I smiled; sure that Bailey would make an awesome mom one day.

As I waited for the dogs to finish their business, I inhaled the sweet scent of my pink roses, but before I knew it, I had already dozed off. Just before I drifted off to dreamland, I swore I could hear Jacquimo's voice off in the distance. His words were soft, but I was able to make out four words before falling asleep completely, "Once Upon a Time."

* * *

A/N: So there's the first chapter. Next chapter will pick up when Thumbelina first appears in the film. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
